


Good Enough

by cutemaximoffs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, dean knows exactly what to say, self conscious reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemaximoffs/pseuds/cutemaximoffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by ICantEmo//<br/>warnings: negative body image issues, implied smut, kissing//</p><p> </p><p>Reader has body image issues and Dean helps her through her insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICantEmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/gifts).



"Hey are you almost ready, baby?" Dean called from outside the bathroom door. 

"I don't know if I'm gonna go, I'm not really feeling up to it." She replied, opening the door to see Dean dressed in a black t-shirt and a flannel paired with old, worn out jeans and his boots. 

His forehead creased and his eyebrows furrowed with worry. Dean could read her like a book, he always knew if there was something wrong. 

He placed a large, warm hand against either her sides of her face on each cheek and kissed her forehead gently. She wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting nothing more than to just cry into his chest and tell him what was wrong, but she just couldn't. 

"Be careful, call if you need anything. We'll be back soon." Dean said, grabbing his gun off of the bed and flashing a smile at her before he closed the door behind him. 

She decided to watch a movie, to get her mind off of the negative voices buzzing around her head like a tornado, but 10 minutes in she found herself starting to fall down the black hole that was her mind. 

No one had ever treated her worse than she treated herself. No matter how many times a day Dean called her perfect or beautiful, she just couldn't see it. 

How could someone be beautiful with a body that couldn't even fit into their jeans. She didn't have a nice butt or legs like the usual women Dean hooked up with. She never thought these things about herself were beautiful. She only saw ugly. 

The more she thought about these things the more she began to question her relationship with Dean. How was she to know that he wasn't just with her out of pity. A man as beautiful and sexy as Dean could get any woman into his bed with a wink and a cheesy pickup line. What made him ditch that lifestyle for her?

Dean helped her through so much and stayed with her, despite all of the emotional baggage she carried. She felt as thought it would be impossible to repay him for all he's done for her. 

She didn't realize it, but she was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't notice Dean come in through the door as the tears streamed down her face in a constant flow, leaving her cheeks blotchy and wet. 

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Dean questioned carefully. 

"I just. I'm not. I'm not good enough. Why are you with me? Why are you so good to me?" She choked between staggered breathes and sniffles. 

He knelt down beside her, and stroked her hair. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked. 

"Me, Dean. Me. I'm not good enough for you." She cried. 

He rubs her back and let out a deep chuckle. 

"Honey, have you seen me? I'm a freakin' mess. I've been to hell and back. Literally. With you. What makes you think you wouldn't be good enough" He asked. 

"I'm gross, Dean. Disgusting. My body is terrible. I can't even fit into clothes the right way." 

He didn't say anything, just stared at her blankly. His electrifying green eyes looked so bright in the dull lamp light. She felt one of his hands grab her wrist and pull a bit, leading her to the mirror. 

He grabbed at the t shirt, which happened to be his, but not before making eye contact with her in the mirror, to verify that it was okay. She nodded solemnly and he proceeded to remove her shirt and pants, leaving her in her non-matching bra and underwear. 

"Tell me what it is exactly what you don't like." Dean said softly. 

"My stomach and thighs and cheeks and arms and legs and butt and everything else." She breathed. 

He grabbed her wrist again and led her to the bed, laying her down. 

He began to straddle her legs and move his face closer toward hers. 

"You're perfect to me." He whispered, followed by a gentle kiss to her lips. 

"Alright you said you hated your stomach." He said. 

"well yeah and-"

Her sentence was cut off by Deans finger shushing her. 

He kissed her cheek and worked his way over to her lips, where he must've kissed her for a full minute. His wonderful mouth moved down to her chin, across her jaw, and down her neck. When he reached her left collarbone he paused to look up at her and smirk. 

His lips continued to her other collarbone, down between her breasts and to her stomach, leaving red-purple marks everywhere. 

He kissed her tummy all over and touched it softly with his rough, callused fingers. 

"I think your tummy is adorable and different than everyone else's and it makes you so cute and irresistible." He murmured to her without breaking eye contact the whole time. 

He then proceeded down her stomach to her hips, where he left little marks on each side. His hands grasped her hips like he'd never seen her body before and wanted to lavish every second. 

"Your hips make you sexy and womanly and it drives me so damn insane I can barely control myself. I love that about you." 

She felt her body heating up and blushing all over as a reaction to his sweet kisses and touches. He left small kiss marks on her thighs. A small grin grew on her face, she felt as if she was floating. 

Dean crawled up beside her on the bed and tucked his face into the nape of her neck, kissing it gently before laying his head on her shoulder. His hands played with her hair and massaged her scalp soothingly. 

"I love you so much, babygirl" Dean whispered, nuzzling his nose further, taking in her lovely scent. 

She kissed his forehead and tangled a hand in his short hair. 

"I love you too. Thank you" She replied. 

Dean got up off the bed and looked down at her. 

"I'm gonna go help Sammy with this case. I'll be back soon. And when I get back I'm gonna convince you even more that you're beautiful. Just wait." He smirked. 

She felt cheeks flush and a smile crept up onto her face. 

"There's that smile." Dean said, closing the door softly behind him. 

She sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach was relentless, her heart rate soared. Her mood was brought back to a bubbly, giggly state as she waited impatiently for her boyfriend to return. 

But, she dozed off after an hour of watching stupid movies on Showtime. 

Dean walked into the room quietly, seeing the lights turned off. He removed his flannel, jeans, and boots and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

She was still curled up under the duvet when he came back out, so he clambered into bed beside her. He wrapped himself around her and buried his nose in her strawberry- scented hair. 

"You're beautiful." He murmured, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here's another great submission. Just so you know, the avengers Christmas one shots will be gender neutral and I will include all of the avengers + pietro, Wanda, Bucky, and Loki. I will be uploading one everyday on the 10 days leading up to Christmas. Not all of them will be about Christmas, most of them are just winter themed. 
> 
> Please keep submitting ideas for Harry Potter, Marvel, or Supernatural one-shots!


End file.
